


The Eternal Love of Twilight

by mcsperitt01



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcsperitt01/pseuds/mcsperitt01
Summary: Link and Midna find each other again and they decide to marry and raise a family. They will have many tests that they have to pass that the goddesses put in front of them. Find out how they live their lives. This story takes place in the Twilight realm which is an exact replica of Hyrule. A Link X Midna story
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Link was sound asleep in his bed in Ordon village. Well, until he heard a loud thumping sound on his door. he sat up and jumped up so quickly that he felt dizzy headed. He waited until his stopped spinning. _I wonder who it is._ Link thought, as he walked towards the door. When he opened the door he was shocked to see that it was Ashei.

"What's up Ashei". Link asked.

"Z-z-za-Za-" Ashei stuttered.

Link grabbed her arm to pull her inside. He looked her in the eye.

"Tell me what happened". Link asked "Nobody can hear you in here."

Ashei nodded her head and tried again to tell him what she was trying to say.

"Zant has returned into Hyrule and he killed our whole Squadron" Ashei finally said.

"Is Zelda alright." Link asked hoping she didn't just leave the Queen unprotected.

She just shook her head. "Her Majesty told me to run and go get you."

Link nodded his head. "Do you have any idea how Zant got back into the Light Realm." Link asked

Ashei shook her head. Link nodded his head.

"How am I going to contact Midna to tell her that Zant has returned." He asked. When all of a sudden he realized that he can try to contact her through his dreams like he did before. The only problem with that is it has to be night time.

Later that night he tried to contact Midna but to no avail he couldn't make contact. _What would Midna tell me to do._ He thought. _For one she would tell me to get all of my things together. Second, she would tell me to strap my sword and shield on my back. Lastly, she would tell me to face my enemy as they are nothing less than an annoying fly._

"Thank you Ashei for letting me know about this." Link said.

Ashei nodded her head. "You are welcome just following my orders."

"Ashei can I ask you something." Link asked

Ashei nodded her head. "Yes anything."

"I want you to stay here and protect Ordon Village for me while I am gone."

"Sure thing." Ashei replied as she saw him leave.

Link walked towards Russel's house to let Ilia know that he is going to leave to save Queen Zelda.

"Hey Ulli, have you seen Ilia." Link asked.

Ulli shook her head. "No I'm sorry I haven't seen her since she left this morning."

"Well can you let her know that I am going to be gone from Ordon for a little while because there is an emergency at the castle."

Ulli nodded. "Yes I will tell her."

"Thank you" Link replied

"You're welcome"

Once Link left the house he started walking towards Faron Bridge. When Ilia came towards Link riding Epona.

Ilia got off of Epona and ran towards Link.

"Her Majesty is in terrible danger." Ilia said.

"I already know Ashei came and told me." Link replied as he hopped on Epona. "I am heading to the Sacred Grove to retrieve the Master Sword. Then I am going straight to Hyrule Castle."

"Please be very careful." Ilia pleaded.

"Okay I will." Link replied.

Ilia still wasn't exactly sure. "Do you promise."

Link nodded his head. "I promise."

Ilia smiled as she handed Link the reins. _I sure hope he does be careful._ She thought as she watched him trot off with Epona.

Link rode on into Faron Woods to head to the Sacred Grove. Once he arrived to the Sacred Grove he hopped off of Epona

"Epona, I want you to be a good girl and stay here." Link said. "I will be right back after I get the Master Sword."

He tied the reins to one of the nearby low branches of the grove and patted her mane before. Once he entered the Sacred Grove he noticed that the skull kid wasn't there. _That is odd, I wonder where the skull kid is._ He thought. _Now I wonder how I can find the place where the Master Sword lays in the pedestal._ When all of a sudden he saw a blue female figure floating near one of the pathways. He was about to pull out his sword when he heard the figure speak.

"Master I am here to lead you to the Master Sword." The figure said. "My name is Fi."

Link nodded his head in understanding remembering the legend of a spirit living in the Master Sword.

"Will you follow me." Fi asked.

Link nodded his head. With that answer Fi turned around and started walking, well you really can't say walking it's more like floating through the pathways. Link continued to follow her until he came to a familiar place. The place once known as the Temple of Time. Once the Master Sword was in view Fi stood over the Master Sword and disappeared in the sword. Link walked up the steps to the pedestal and gripped the Blade of Evils Bane and pulled the sword out with ease. He swung the blade until he got used the sword being back in his hand. _Now I can head to the Castle and kill Zant once and for all._ He thought as he made his way back to Epona. Once he got back to Epona he untied her reins and hopped on.

"Okay Epona let's go save Hyrule." Link said. "Again."

Link took off past Kakiriko Gorge into Hyrule field. Once he entered Hyrule field a familiar darkness surrounded the land.

 _This does not look to good._ Link thought as he rode on into the Lanayru Province to the entrance into Castle Town. He was so focused on the tower where the throne room was supposed to be that he didn't see the arrow coming his way. The arrow barely missed him. It was so close that he could hear the air from the power of the arrow whiz by him. _Oh shoot._ He thought as he jumped off Epona. He took his bow out and knocked an arrow in the direction of the arrow and released the arrow. Which found its mark right on the bulblins forehead. _Perfect headshot._ Link thought as he walked through the gate. But once he got inside Castle Town his face fell. The whole town which once was a happy place bustling with people was now deserted and empty. _What in the world happened here._ He thought when all of a sudden he heard a loud voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous hero of twilight." The voice said. "I have been waiting for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Link looked around to see where the voice was coming from. But he did not see anyone. _That's odd I thought I heard someone talk._ He thought as he walked slowly towards the entrance to the actual castle grounds. Once he entered through the gate a familiar barrier blocked the way he came in. The barrier was the work of Zant. The castle was so dark that he could barely see his hands. _How can this be the work of Zant._ He thought as he walked through the castle cautiously. When all of a sudden the voice spoke again.

"I'd really like to see how well you fight." The voice said.

"Show yourself." Link replied. "I have a sword and I am not afraid to use it."

"I'd like to see you try." The voice said. "You don't have Midna to help you this time."

At Midna's name he started running towards the way to the throne room. He only got so far because he saw a familiar monster patrolling the Castle grounds.

"Oh shoot" Link whispered under his breath.

 _How am I supposed to kill the twilight beasts without Midna's help._ He thought as he mad his way towards one of them. Making sure he didn't make a sound. Then a stick cracked under his foot. _Oh fish sticks._ He thought as he pulled his sword out of his sheathe and charged the twilight beasts. First he done a mortal draw on one of them. Next he performed a shield bash and a helm splitter combo. Lastly he done a charged spin attack. With that all of the shadow beasts were dead. _That was a lot easier than I thought._ He thought proudly.

"That was really pathetic." The voice said. "I'm not going to worry about making you fight any more monsters."

"Why." Link asked. "You afraid of me getting better with the sword that you are going to lose."

But the voice didn't respond. _Well okay don't answer me then._ He thought as he walked towards the entrance to the throne room. Then he saw her. _Midna, how is this possible. Is Midna really responsible for this._ He thought. _That can't be so._ Then he saw through the barrier in front of him and saw a barrier surrounding Midna. He pulled out his sword and there was a familiar gold glow emanating from the sword. _Hopefully the power of the sols of twilight can destroy this barrier._ He thought as he charged his spin attack, and once he released it the barrier started ticking like a time bomb. He reacted fast and backed away. Once the barrier exploded he came running into the throne room to get to Midna but she was gone. Now all he saw was Zant with his fish face mask.

"How did you get past the barrier?" Zant asked as he glanced at the sword. Then it dawned on him. "So the sols that you got from the Twilight Realm still work."

"What did you do to Midna?" Link asked angrily. "You better of not hurt her."

Zant smirked, "What would you puny little Light dweller do to me a powerful twilight warrior."

Link then charged at Zant. He pretended to strike his left side. But at the last second before Zant could react he swung his blade on the right side and cut his side opened. Zant cursed in the twilight language clutching his side. But in the process of grabbing his side. Link swung his blade and cut his hands off. Zant kneeled before Link.

"Tell me what you did with Midna." Link said.

"I will never tell you anything." Zant sneered. "Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't be able to get into the twilight realm. Because Midna destroyed the Mirror of Twilight."

"I don't need the Mirror of Twilight to get in the Twilight realm." Link replied smirking himself.

"If you are thinking of the Door of Twilight you should forget about it because only the Chosen Eternal King of Twilight can open the door."

"What if I am the Eternal King of Twilight." Link asked.

Zant just laughed. "YOU a Light dweller the eternal king of twilight you can't be serious the eternal king of twilight has a special kind of travel that is very rare among the twilight. If us twili can't even be able travel like the eternal king of twilight how can you a light be able to travel as the eternal King of twilight."

"Is it called moon traveling." Link asked.

Zant's face suddenly dropped. Then Link knew that is the means of travel of the eternal king of twilight.

"How did you know about moon traveling." Zant asked curious. "The stories of moon traveling is known only to the twili."

"A twili told me what the kind of travel that I can do was called." Link replied raising his sword to cut his head off when Zant stopped him.

"Wait, if I tell you where the door of twilight is will you spare my life."

Link thought about that for a second. "How will I know what you tell me is true."

"If I am wrong you can kill me." Zant replied.

Link nodded his head. "Fine tell me where it is."

Zant smiled. "Do you know where the lost tribes village is."

"You mean the one that has been abandoned for years." Link asked.

Zant nodded his head "It's just beyond that village."

Link knew he was telling the truth by the way he was talking.

But he thought about what Midna would do and he raised his sword and cut Zant's head off.

Once he killed Zant the twilight and the darkness inside the castle disappeared.

The guards came running towards him and were about to throw there spears at him, to impale him. Once he turned towards them they lowered their spears and knelt in honor of the hero of the twilight.

"Officer Link." One of the guards said.

Link nodded his head. "Yes it is me. What do you want with me."

Another guard stepped up "Do you know where her majesty Queen Zelda is."

Link shook his head. "Last time I heard from her was before I returned back to protect my hometown of Ordon Village."

"If you were all the way in Ordon Village how did you here about the kingdom of Hyrule under attack by Zant." One of the guards asked suspiciously.

Link looked at him. "Ashei came and told me."

"That is impossible because Ashei and her squadron haven't been seen since the attack." The guard replied.

"Actually, the whole squadron except Ashei has been Identified as dead, and Ashei cannot be found." The other guard said.

"Ashei is in Ordon Village safe and sound." Link said.

The guards looked at him.


	3. Chapter 3

The guards looked at him.

"What is she doing over there." One guard asked.

Link looked at him. "I told her to stay there and protect Ordon Village while I was gone."

The guard just looked at him questionably. "What do you mean, she has a higher rank than you do."

"Yeah she should have told you where to stay and where to go."

Link just rolled his eyes.

"She was scared to death by Zant." Link said feeling irritated. "Plus she followed my orders anyways."

The guard shook his head. "The only reason she done that was probably because you are the Hero of Twilight."

Link nodded his head. "Yeah most likely."

All of a sudden Link felt dizzy headed. "Uh-oh I don't feel all to good."

Link soon fell to the ground when Queen Zelda walked in the door.

"LIINNNNK!" Zelda screamed as she ran to him. Once she got to him she noticed something appearing on his forehead. She looked to one of the guards who was just standing there.

"Hurry go get the Royal doctor." She commanded.

The guard nodded his head and started running.

When the Doctor arrived he checked Link's pulse.

"His heart is beating." The doctor said. "But it is slowing down."

Zelda nodded her head. "So basically he is in a coma."

The doctor nodded. "We need to take him to the Shaman over in Kakiriko because I don't have room to lay him."

"But who will carry him that far." Zelda replied without thinking. "Wait I can ask Telma if she can lend me her wagon."

"The Shaman will know exactly what caused him to go into the coma." The doctor said.

Zelda nodded and turned to the other guard. "Will you go to Telma and tell her to come to me."

The guard nodded his head.

* * *

Link woke up and found himself laying on something hard. _Where am I._ He thought as he sat up. He looked around and saw three mysterious figures.

"Link, Hero of Twilight." One figure said.

"Where am I." He asked.

The third figure looked at him. "You are In the sacred realm."

"And we are the three Golden Goddesses." The second figure.

Link studied the three figures and realized on their robes was the symbols of Lanayru, Eldin, and Faron.

"So why am I here." Link asked.

The one with the Symbol of Eldin spoke first. "We brought you here to explain to you what you have to do."

Link nodded. "So what do you have to tell me."

"Do you miss Midna." The one with the Symbol of Faron said.

Link nodded his head and was about to cry when the one with the Symbol of Lanayru spoke up and said. "Farore why would you ask him that when you know that he does."

Farore looked at her. "The reason why I asked him that Nayru is to see if he is willing to do anything to be with her again."

Link wasn't really paying attention until he heard Farore ask Nayru if he was willing to do anything to see her again.

"I am willing to do anything to see her again." Link said. "Because I-I-I love her."

Nayru looked at the one with the symbol of Eldin. "Hey Din do you think we should allow them to be together."

Din looked at Link and her mouth dropped. The other two looked to see what she saw that made her mouth drop.

"Th-th-that's impossible." Din said. Then all of a sudden all three of them saw it. The mark of the eternal king of twilight.

Link looked at them all confused.

"What are you three talking about." Link asked.

The three looked at each other. Din spoke first.

"You bear the mark of the eternal king of twilight."

Link looked at her confused.

"How am I the eternal king of twilight when I am not even from the twilight realm." He asked.

Farore shook her head. "We don't know it might be because when the twilight invaded the world of light through Zant."

Nayru looked at Farore. "That's it the reason why you became known only to the twili people as the sacred beast. The deities of the twilight realm chose you to be the eternal ruler of the people of the twilight realm."

Din nodded her head. "I totally trust the deities choice of this hero to be ruler of the people."

For once since Midna left with the mirror of twilight shattered he finally got hope inside of him. _I finally get to see Midna again._ He thought.

"How will I get into the twilight realm since Midna shattered the Mirror of Twilight."

Farore looked at Din. "Yeah how will he get into the Twilight Realm. Is there another way to get in the Twilight Realm."

Din nodded her head. "Well there is the another mirror. Which the Deities of the twilight realm created for the eternal king of twilight to go through."

"But we don't know where they put the Mirror. Many people heard of that rumor and tried to find it but they died trying to find it." Farore said.

Nayru spoke up. "Unless only the chosen eternal King of twilight can see and find it."

Din looked to Link. "You must go see the four light spirits and ask them where the door of other is."

"Do you understand what you have to do" Nayru asked. Plus it won't be easy either it is going to be very dangerous."

Link nodded his head. "Yes I do understand."

Din looked to Link. "You must not tell anyone about you trying to find the mirror because they will try to tell you not to do it."

Link nodded as he felt the sacred realm fading away. Once he opened his eyes he felt himself being moved in a carriage. Ilia was looking in his eyes.

"Don't get up you took a hard fall in the castle grounds."

Link tried to remember what he did before he lost consciousness. "What happened before I fainted." He asked.

"You fought and killed Zant. Then Zelda saw you fall and called the royal doctor immediately he said you went into a coma."

Then it all came back to him.

 _After I get out of the Shaman's place I am going to find the Door of Twilight._ He thought as he drifted back asleep.

**I hope you liked the story so far. If you want to read more please follow and review to tell me what you think. If there is any suggestions or anything that I need to work on. Any advice is helpful.**


	4. Chapter 4

Whenever Link woke up again he found himself in a hut. He tried to sit up until he heard a familiar voice.

"I wouldn't sit up if I were you." The voice said.

Link looked around to find out where the voice came from. He looked behind him and saw him.

"Renado is that you?" Link asked.

"Yes you actually remember me." Renado asked. "I thought with the type of coma you was in you would probably have memory loss."

Link shook his head. "I wasn't in a coma, I just had a vision."

Renado turned to look at him. "What do you mean you had a vision. You heart was beating like you were in a coma."

"No, I swear I had a vision." Link insisted.

Renado looked serious. "I'm not saying you didn't have a vision. I am just trying to tell you what I know from the medical perspective."

Link just stared at the ceiling trying to think of a plan to find the keys to the door of twilight.

"Can you tell me what your vision was about?" The Shaman asked.

"The only thing that is clear is that it was with the three golden goddesses in the sacred realm. The explained to me what I have to do next." Link replied. "I can't say what it is."

Renado nodded his head. "So you are waiting to get better so you can start on the next part of your quest."

Link nodded his head. "Yes and about that, when can I leave."

Renado looked back. "You are all good now."

"Then why did you tell me to not sit up." Link asked confused.

"The reason I told you that is because I didn't know what would happen if you sat up to quickly."

"I understand." Link replied which mad Renado smile.

"Make sure you be careful because if the goddesses gave you this quest it is most likely going to be dangerous."

"The goddesses warned me that is was going to be dangerous." Link said as he strapped the sword on his back and walked towards the door. "Thanks for everything Renado."

Link walked out the door and shaded his eyes from the bright sun. _Whoa that sun is super bright._ He thought as he pulled out the charm that Ilia gave him for his quest. He blew on the charm and Epona came running towards him.

"Hey girl did you miss me."

Epona whinnied at him as she let him get on her back.

"Me and you have another journey to go on." Link said and took off heading south back towards Ordon Spring where Ordona the Spirit guardian of the province of Ordon."

* * *

**At the Twilight Palace**

Midna was in her night gown laying in bed and once she fell asleep she had a vision.

Midna found her self in sunlight she looked down at herself and noticed that she was in her royal robes. She looked up and saw three figures.

"Welcome Twilight Princess. My name is Din, The Goddess of Power."

"I'm Farore, The Goddess of Courage." The one in green said.

The one in blue spoke last. "And I am Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom."

Midna was confused at why she is standing with the very goddesses who banished the people of twilight into the twilight.

"You are probably wondering why you are here." Farore asked.

Midna nodded her head. "I thought the twilight are enemies of you three."

Din looked at her. "That is not true."

"In fact the reason why we sent you into the twilight realm is the fact that your leader was seeking more power so he took the triforce of courage and the triforce of power. He tried to get the triforce of wisdom but the one with the triforce of wisdom cried out to us so we banished the twili people to what you now call the Twilight Realm." Nayru finished.

"But that is not the reason why you are here." Farore said.

Midna looked at them all confused "Then why am I here.

Nayru just smiled. "You are here because we know the feelings that you have for Link the Hero of Twilight."

Din nodded. "You love him don't you."

Midna just stared at the ground afraid to tell them yes.

As if reading her mind, "It's okay if you love him we are just wondering if you will hear us out on a way for you two to be together.

"Yes I love him with all of my heart. I also want to spend the rest of my life with him." She finally said.

The three nodded your head in unison. "When we talked to Link just before you arrived here he said he wants to be with you for the rest of his life."

"Then we saw The Mark." Din said.

Midna was confused. "What do you mean you saw the Mark."

"It was the mark of the eternal king of twilight." Nayru said. "Surely you knew that he was the eternal king of twilight."

Midna shook her head. "I knew nothing of the mark of the eternal king of twilight until you told me about it today."

Then it dawned on Midna. "Wait is that the reason when he entered the twilight he turned into the sacred beast."

The three nodded again. "There are trials for him in both realms."

"Is there anything I have to do." Midna asked.

They nodded again. "You need to guide him through the surface of the twilight realm not like the sky part of the twilight realm."

"We are going to show you where the door of twilight is in the realm of twilight. You are to wait there in your disguise and wait for Link to walk through the door and you guide him throughout the twilight realm."

"We will give you the knowledge to know where the trials lie for him in the twilight realm."

"But once you take him to the trial he needs to complete the trial himself without your help." Nayru said.

"Do you understand what you have to do." Din asked.

Midna nodded her head. "Yes I understand perfectly. But I thought light and shadow cannot mix."

The three looked at each other. Nayru spoke first. "Well you and Link are a different case. If Link passes both of the trials then he is the eternal ruler of twilight and you are the eternal queen of twilight."

Midna nodded as her vision started fading away.

* * *

Link rode all night until he reached the bridge that Rusl usually locked at night. He rode Epona carefully on the bridge so the weight of himself and Epona won't overwhelm the bridge. Once safely across he rode silently through the village until he reached Ordon Spring where the Spirit Ordona resides.

 _Will Ordona know what trial I have to face._ He thought as he walked closer to the spring. When all of a sudden the ground shook and a familiar form came out of the spring. It was in the form of a gazelle.

"Welcome Link, Hero of Twilight." Ordona said. "What is it that you need?"

"I need to find the Other Mirror." Link replied. "The Triforce Goddesses told me to ask you about it."

Ordona looked at Link then saw the reason why the goddesses sent him to himself.

"I see that you bear the mark of the eternal King of twilight. "The other mirror is in your house down the ladder

Link looked at him confused. "What do you mean you can't tell me where the door of twilight is."

"First you have to find a twili to activate the mirror for you.

Link nodded his head. "Where can I find this twili.

"The twili is already here in the realm."

"Is there anything else y..." Link couldn't finish because Ordona returned back to her spring.

 _Okay then never mind._ Link thoguht as he hopped back on Epona and started to head to Faron Woods to get the Spring of Faron.

**I hope you liked the story so far. If you want to read more please follow and review to tell me what you think. If there is any suggestions or anything that I need to work on. Any advice is helpful.**


	5. Chapter 5

As Link was heading to Faron Woods he heard the voice of Fi which dwells in the Master Sword. When Fi appeared Epona reared up and Link tried to calm her.  
"Sorry Master for scaring Epona." Fi said.  
"It's alright Fi it is not your fault." Link responded.  
"I have a message from the Goddess Hylia." Fi continued. "She wants you to return the Sword back in it's place because the trial you are about to face you will face it all using magic only."  
Link nodded his head. "Thank you for letting me know."  
"You're welcome master." She replied as she went back into sword.  
I don't even know how to do any magic. He thought.  
"Come on Epona we are going to take a little detour." Link said as he turned Epona around. Once he started to head towards the Sacred Grove. He saw something strange. There was a hooded figure. As he walked closer to the figure he noticed that it was a twili. His heart skipped a beat. Can it really be her. He thought as he slowed Epona down near the figure. But as he got closer to her he realized that it wasn't her because Midna was really young compared to the figure that stood in front of him. The figure looked up and stared at him. Link also noticed that it was a female. Maybe she can tell me how I am supposed to complete the trial without a sword. Link thought as he hopped down from his horse. When he got closer to the figure the figure spoke.  
"Don't come any closer." She said.  
Link obeyed and stopped right where he was.  
"Who are you?" Link asked.  
"That is not for you to know at this time. For now you can call me Orla."  
"My name is..." Link started to say.  
"No need for you to tell me your name. Midna has told me all about you." Orla said.  
Link looked at her.  
"So you actually know Midna." He asked.  
Orla nodded her head.  
"Yes I know her very well me and her a sort of like sisters."  
Link was confused.  
"Well of course we're not actually sisters. But we can pass as sisters. Well if I was a lot younger than I am."  
"How did you get here because as you probably already know Midna shattered the mirror of twilight." Link asked.  
"Well the goddesses that you probably know about sent me here to teach you how to turn into a wolf on your own without the shadow crystal." Orla replied.  
Link nodded his head.  
"This is the start of your magic training."  
"Before I start this training I have to return the sword back in its place." Link replied.  
Orla nodded her head. "Okay I will be waiting right here for you to return."  
Link hopped back on his horse and headed to the Sacred Grove. Once he got to the Lost Woods he unmounted Epona and walked through the Lost woods on his own this time.  
I hope I am able to find where the temple of time once stood. He thought as he made his way through the maze. For what seemed like days he finally found the ruins of the temple of time.  
Its about time I finally made it. He thought as he walked up towards the pedestal where he will lay the master sword back until the next hero rises. Once he put it back in the pedestal he turned and he saw Orla again.  
"I thought you was going to wait for me back in Faron Woods." Link asked.  
"I was but I got bored so I decided to find you." She replied. "So this is what is left of the temple of time. Midna told me that you went through a door and the time was turned back to when the Temple wasn't in ruins."  
"Midna pretty much told you everything about me and the journey me and Midna went on together."  
Orla nodded her head. "She pretty much told me everything from the moment you first entered into the twilight to the time she broke the mirror."  
"Okay then I believe you that she did but for me to be sure I am going to ask you one question."  
"Sure ask me anything and I will answer it."  
"Who else helped me on mine and Midna's journey."  
If she really knows all about my journey she would know that the hero shade also helped me along my quest. He thought.  
"That question is easy. I can tell you the answer to that and a little bit more."  
"Okay then tell me the answer then." Link asked impatiently.  
"The hero's shade helped you along your journey as well. Plus he was disguised as a golden wolf with one red eye."  
"So you are going to take me to the twilight realm to see Midna." Link asked.  
Orla nodded her head." Pretty much. So let's teleport us to your house."  
All of a sudden they were in the lower room of Link's house and there it was just as The goddesses told him. Orla activated the mirror and they walked through the Mirror. Everything wen dark.


	6. Chapter 6

It was all darkness in the Mirror. When is this going to end. Link thought as he followed Orla through the mirror.  
"Are we almost there yet." Link asked.  
Orla nodded her head. "Yes we are just about there."  
Once they got to the door Orla reached through the door the door gave way and the stumbled into the actual twilight realm.  
"We are here now." Orla proclaimed. "Now I can show you what I wanted to show you in Faron where we met."  
Link looked at her confused. "What do you mean."  
Orla just snapped her fingers and she started glowing. Pretty soon it got so bright that Link had to cover his eyes. Once the glow started receding he uncovered his eyes. What he saw was shocking. Standing right in front of him was not an old twili, but it was actually Midna. At the sight of Midna in her true form again Link's mouth dropped. Midna just smiled and started walking to him. As she got closer Link's heart started to flutter. Midna put her hand under her jaw and closed his mouth then she did something he did not expect. Midna kissed him right on the lips. They both started to feel something like fire in between them.  
"I missed you so much." Link finally said after the long silence after the kiss.  
Midna nodded her head. "I missed you too. Let's head to the palace so you can meet my father."  
Link nodded his head. "Sure I'd love to meet your father. But what about your mother."  
"Well she died while I was really young."  
"Oh sorry I asked."  
"Follow me." Midna said as they started heading north. While they were on their way towards the palace Link was staring at everything he was seeing. He never really got to explore the twilight realm much because of his quest to save Hyrule.  
"The twilight realm is a lot bigger than I really remember." Link said.  
"The twilight realm that you saw when you versed Zant the first time was only a glimpse of the twilight realm. Not long after I shattered the mirror the island that the twilight palace was on was lowered and we established the Kingdom of Twilight."  
Link and Midna walked a little farther when Link finally saw the palace in the distance.  
"Is that the same palace that I was in about 4 years ago." Link asked.  
Midna shook her head. "No it is the newly remodeled palace."  
"Wait Midna may I ask you a question."  
"Sure anything." Midna replied.  
"Does your father know that you are bringing what you call a light dweller."  
Midna shook her head. "No he doesn't but you aren't just an ordinary light dweller."  
"Will he recognize me."  
"Of course he will recognize you. My father and the whole twilight realm will recognize you."  
"You mean they will accept me." Link asked hoping they will.  
"Yes they will actually welcome you with open arms. Because you are considered a hero here."  
Link looked at her and he smiled at her. "Did you turn into Orla so I wouldn't recognize you."  
Midna smiled that old impish grin that he almost forgot about. Once the entered the palace they made there way to the thrown room. What Link saw was shocking all of the twili were saluting to him once they saw him. But once they saw that the twilight princess was walking with him they bowed in reverence.  
Once they walked into the throne room Midna walked up to the masked figure.  
"Father I have returned with the Hero of Light and Shadow." Midna said bowing down to her father.  
Her father stood up and walked towards Link. Once her father got to him he held out his hand.  
"It's nice to finally meet you." Her father said. "My name is Vurn."  
Link grabbed his hand and shook it. "My name is..."  
"No need to tell me your name Midna told me all about you." Vurn said. "Your name is Link right."  
Link just nodded his head.  
"Yet you look like I have met you before." Then he remembered. "No way it can't be. He was supposed to be dead. May I see your right hand."  
Link showed him his right hand and he saw a new mark on his hand that wasn't there before. It had the Twili crest with the mark of a royal guard.  
"Just as I thought. Once I heard that you were dead. I didn't believe it but you are really alive."  
"Wait I'm very confused." Link said. "I just barely met you and you said you have seen me before."  
Vurn looked back at Midna. "Midna I hope you know that Link here is not a full blooded light dweller."  
Midna and Link looked at him both confused.  
"Link I know you probably won't believe this your father was a full-blooded light dweller. But your mother is a full blooded twilight."  
Link and Midna's mouths dropped.  
"Wait what." They both said in unison.  
Vurn nodded his head. Midna look at the mark on his right hand and confirm what I see. Midna took ahold of Link's right hand and studied it.  
"What are you talking about." Midna asked. Then she saw it. It was the mark of the royal twili crest. That only the children of servants of the royal family bears.  
"Link your real name is not Link." Vurn said. "It's actually Artemaius. There is something I must tell you."  
"You actually have two siblings a half-brother. and a sister. Your sister's name is Kiritsana and your brother is..."  
"No don't tell me that my brother is Zant" Link asked hoping it wasn't.  
"I'm afraid so." Vurn said.


	7. Chapter 7

Vern waited until the shock of what he told them sunk through before he continued. Link and Midna both in utter shock.  
I had a feeling this revelation will shock them. Vern thought as he waited.  
Midna was the first one to get over the shock. "Did you know this when we came to the twilight palace the first time. When we fought Zant." She asked.  
Vern shook his head. "No I didn't know until I saw the crest of his family line."  
Midna nodded. "Link are you going to be okay."  
Link looked at her and nodded. "Yes I will be fine because I am glad that I am actually half Twili."  
"What are you imposing." Vern asked.  
Link forgot that he was in the presence of Midna's father.  
Link looked at Midna. "Midna can I please talk with your father alone."  
Midna nodded her head. As she was leaving Link looked at Vern.  
"I was wanting to ask you for your permission to marry Midna."  
Vern was shocked at what Link said.  
Link waited before he could continue.  
"The reason why is because after all the things we have been through together that I would want to spend the rest of my life with her. If you won't let me then that will be fine as well. But If you would allow me to marry her..."  
"I can't say no because it is up to her because she is considered an adult. But if you want my permission you have it. I'd rather you marry her than someone else." Vern replied. "Will you ask Her."  
Link nodded his head. "Yes I will ask her."  
"Good when you do I would like you to come to me and tell me what she said." Vern replied.  
Link nodded as he was about to leave Vern stopped him.  
"Wait before you go I would like to give you something." Vern got up then went to a door and pulled something out of a drawer. "This is the proposal ring that I gave her mother when I asked her to marry me. It is a royal engagement ring."  
Link just looked at it. "I can't really accept that. I am not a royal."  
Vern looked back at Link. "Just take it you are proposing to My daughter who is a royal."  
"What will the other twilight people think." Link asked.  
"I think they will be happy for you. There will be some people who will dislike the idea but there are always people like that. Besides you did save us from Zant's power."  
Link nodded. "Actually it was mostly Midna who took care of Zant. I just weakened Zant so Midna could get close to him."  
"That's just it you two work great together. You two were a great team. I think you would also be a great couple."  
"Thank you for accepting me." Link said as he grabbed the box with the engagement ring in his bag.  
"You are very welcome it's the least I can do for someone who saved our land." Vern said as he saw Link leave the throne room."

As Midna walked out of the Throne room.  
I wonder what he is planning to do. Midna thought as she walked to her room. Once she got to her room she looked at the picture of her and her mother at her graduation.  
"Mom, if you can hear me I want to tell you something." Midna said. "What should I do? I really want to marry Link but I don't know how the Twili people will respond to it. I am afraid to marry him because I think the Twili will kill him. Can you show me a sign that it is meant for me to marry him."  
As she said these words all of a sudden the face of her mother started to glow with a bright light. Then she knew it is meant for her to marry Link. She changed out of her robes and put on her night gown on then laid down.  
Tomorrow I will try to convince Link to Marry me. Come to think of it I will wait until he asks me to marry him. Midna thought as she soon fell asleep.


End file.
